


a picture of us

by vannral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's little drawing means more than Pietro can say. Hawksilver family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a picture of us

On one afternoon, Clint’s making some coffee as Pietro’s picking Nate up from the kindergarten. He thinks it’s kind of endearing how much Pietro loves his kids and how much the kids adore him, in return. Suddenly the door slams open, and Nate rushes in, beaming.

     “Daddy!” he shrieks gleefully, hands up ready to be picked up, and grinning, Clint scoops him in his arms. 

     “Hey, buddy! How was your day, huh?”

Now that Nate’s in Clint’s arms, he’s more fascinated with the Clint’s flannel shirt and examines the collar carefully with his chubby little fingers.

     “He was drawing”, Pietro’s voice replies from the door, and Clint knows immediately that something’s wrong. Pietro’s shoulders are drawn back, he’s pale, and he looks –

He looks _tense._

Worried, Clint bites his lip, but decides to ask later. Instead, he asks Nate: “Is that so? What were you drawing?”

     “Clint”, Pietro says, and now, his accent makes it sound even sharper.

 _Okay._ Clint puts Nate back down and ruffles his hair. “How about you go watch TV, okay, buddy?”

     “Shaun the Sheep?”

     “Sure. Two episodes, okay?”

     “Okay!”

After Clint’s put Nate in front of the TV, he finds Pietro in the kitchen.

     “Okay, what’s going on? Are you okay? Did someone give you shit at the kindergarten?” Clint wouldn’t put it past some of the caretakers. It’s a good place, fine and well-qualified, but…

     “I am fine”, Pietro answers, with an edge in his voice.

     “Don’t give me that. What happened?”

Pietro straightens, and his dark eyes drill into Clint’s. It’s not a guarded look anymore, but it still makes Clint worried.  

     “What happened?” he asks again, gently. “What’s wrong?”

Pietro bites the inside of his cheek. “He was drawing”, he repeats slowly and reaches into his pocket, fishes out a crumpled paper and hands it to Clint.

Curious, Clint unfolds it, and his eyes widen.

It’s Nate’s drawing, with clumsily colored lines and circles.

On the top of the drawing is the title.

_Family._

Mrs. Lewis has kindly written the names on top of the figures. There’s Nate, a little smiling figure, and under ‘Daddy’, there’s him – yep, that’s his hair all right – there’s Laura with her long brown hair  and red shirt, under ‘Mommy’…

And there’s Pietro.

Blue lines and gray hair. Holding Clint’s hand.

Clint stares at it for a moment, trying to figure out if Pietro’s freaked out by this, or if he’s got second thoughts, or…

     “’s pretty spot on, I’d say”, he says finally and looks carefully Pietro over it. “Are you okay?”

Pietro falters, swallows thickly. “He drew me in the family”, he says roughly, but his eyes are bare, vulnerable. So _very blue._

     “C’mon, Pietro”, Clint murmurs and walks up to him, thumb brushing gently Pietro’s unshaven cheek. “You live here. Is this a surprise to you?”  

A painful sound escapes Pietro’s throat. “I – I did not expect – after your divorce, I thought that – “ He pauses, looks down, and breathes deeply. “I did not think they would accept me”, he finally murmurs with a low, rough voice.

     “Havin’ superpowers kinda helped?”

     “That is not funny.”

     “No, I guess it’s not, sorry, but hey, they adapted. And you’ve been here, since Nate’s first birthday. Of _course_ he drew you in. You’re the one who taught him how to tie his own shoes, for Chrissakes.”

Pietro frowns. “That is not – “

     “It is. That’s exactly what it is. You comfort them, when they see nightmares, you make them breakfast when I’m still out cold, you help them with their homework – “

     “It did not go well.” 

     “Shut up, yes, it did, Coop got a B minus for it. The point is that you are a _part_ of this family.” Clint swallows, and suddenly, he feels nervous, uneasy. “And, uh…are you _okay_ with that kind of thing? ‘Cause I get why it can be a little…overwhelming.”

Pietro’s eyebrows knit together. “Do not be stupid”, he huffs. “I am okay with this. Was just a little…surprising.”

     “Pietro – seriously. You can back away, if it’s too much for you.”

     “It’s not.” Pietro pauses and looks at Clint. “For a long time, it was just me and Wanda. Just us. In Sokovia.” He clenches his jaw tightly, but he doesn’t look as angry and bitter as with Ultron. “Was tough. Did not like – being alone, doing what we could to survive. So…no. It is not overwhelming. And I am not walking away.”

Ice melts around Clint’s heart, and he can breathe. He brushes Pietro’s cheek again. “Yeah?”

Pietro leans against the touch and presses a gentle kiss on the back of Clint’s hand.

     “Yes. I am with you, I _stay_ with you.”

      “You okay being a part of the family? Being…with me?”

     “Was okay with it even before I kissed you, old man. I want this.”

Clint rolls his eyes fondly, and that heavy weight in his gut dissolves. “Yeah, okay. Good.”

     “Were you worried?”

     “A little, maybe. Yeah.”

     “Well, you do not have to be.” Pietro turns his head and kisses Clint; it’s a startlingly _soft_ kiss for someone so impatient and quick as Pietro. He grips Clint’s hips, pulls him close and cradles Clint’s face between his calloused hands.

     “I love you”, Pietro murmurs, and it’s so private, so utterly wonderful. Just for their ears only.

     “Right back’atcha. Love you, too. Okay, I’m putting this on the fridge door. You okay with that?”

     “Of course. I look better.”  

     “That doesn’t make any sense, you’re just a bunch of – of squiggly lines.”

     “I do not know what you’re talking about, they are well _drawn_ lines. Look at that artistry. Clearly he’s superior here.”

     “Shut up.”

Pietro grins, all crooked, mischievous and pleased. There’s softness around his eyes, something sweet and unguarded, and Clint’s heart skips a beat.

     “But you are still very handsome”, Pietro adds.

     “I’m old as shit, c’mon.” 

     “Old, maybe, but still handsome.” Pietro straightens to his full height and his gaze drinks Clint in; like Clint really is something wonderful and important in his life. It never ceases amazing him.

     “Okay, okay, you silvertongue, c’mon.” Clint kisses him quickly, and Pietro nips playfully his lower lip. “So how about waffles, yeah? That should lift Coop’s mood.”

     “Good. Lila is still out, though.”

     “Nah, she’ll come around in a few hours. Gimme a hand with this?”

     “Mmh-hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng, I love Pietro and Barton kids so much.   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Come say hello at: vannral.tumblr.com


End file.
